galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tri-Tip
Tri-Tip appeared in 2017 TV series called Ultraman Geed. Tri-Tip ( トリィ＝ティプ Torī-Tipu) is an Alien Pitt that appeared in Ultraman Geed. After redeeming herself, she joined the AIB. Tri-Tip appeared in episode 4 of Ultraman Geed where she was chased by the AIB for speeding away from a car accident she caused in Hanmura District B and she took a bike recently purchased by Riku Asakura and attacked him with her Little Star power when he tried to stop him. She then stopped using the bike and trying to get away in a van, but Moa Aizaki and Zena cornered her and contained her. When Eleking fought Ultraman Geed, Tri-Tip explained that Eleking was a monster her people raised but Tri-Tip betrayed them and took Eleking with her to Earth, since she liked Earth and it's people, to keep it from getting hurt by a certain someone. After her explanation gained their trust, the two members kept the alien safe in their car and later on, she got out after remembering the monster's life as a baby and begged Geed to let Eleking rest in peace before he destroyed him. Afterwards, Tri-Tip thanked him and her Little Star was given to Geed in the form of Ultraman Hikari's Ultra Capsule. Tri-Tip was later recruited to the AIB along with her new friends. When Laiha was taken to the AIB facility after she experienced the effects of her Little Star inside her body, Tri-Tip and Godo Wynn welcomed her in their human disguises. Tri-Tip later discussed with Laiha and Moa about the background of the Little Star as well as the Carallen Element. Tri-Tip then explained that the AIB is currently developing an enzyme to neutralize the Carallen Element inside the Little Star hosts and safely removing the Little Star inside her body. However, Godo-Wynn shot her from the back and took her as a hostage. When Godo Wynn attempts to take the Little Star Hosts away, Laiha attacked him and saved Tri-Tip from the assault. After Godo-Wynn turned into giant size and partially destroyed the AIB, she along with Moa, Laiha and the other Little Star hosts escaped from the building. When Belial arrives, she and the others witnessed the Dark Ultra defeating Zero and Geed and Belial kidnapped his son as Chimeraberos and heads for the Moon. Powers and Abilities * Human Disguise: Like members of her race, she is able to disguise herself as a female person. * Little Star (リトルスター Ritoru Sutā) : An energy device which holds the power of an Ultra Warrior, Alien Pitt Tri-Tip held one which represented Ultraman Hikari. Following the defeat of Eleking, the Little Star's energy was transferred into the Hikari Capsule. ** Energy Blade: From her right hand, Tri Tip can conjure an energy blade as a weapon. This is based on Ultraman Hikari's Knight Beam Blade. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Rina Sakuragi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Ultraman Universe